


Yhtenä pohjoisen iltana

by Televa



Series: Traagiset kukot AU [8]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Attempt at Humor, Background Poly, Hiking, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, Work anxiety, voiko näitä edes tunnistaa enää samoiksi hahmoiksi lol?
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: He ovat Lehdon kanssa hieman yli puolivälissä taivallustaan, vaikka on vasta viikon mittaisen matkan kolmas päivä. Molemmat ovat hyvässä kunnossa, ja vauhti tulee kuin itsestään.
Relationships: Lammio/Lehto/Rahikainen/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas), Lehto/Lammio
Series: Traagiset kukot AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Yhtenä pohjoisen iltana

**Author's Note:**

> Kesäinen ficci? Juuri joulun alla? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> Tänä vuonna elämä ja opiskelu ovat pitäneet niin kiireisenä, etten kyennyt tekemään samankaltaista adventtikalenteria kuin viime vuonna. Lohdutukseksi itselleni ja muille päädyin kirjoittamaan vähän tarkemmin aiemmin sivuttua Lemmion reissua Lappiin, ihan vain koska voin!
> 
> Rakentava kritiikki ja kommentit ylipäänsä on enemmän kuin tervetullutta! Muuten mut löytää tumpusta @ too-spoopy-to-be-frukd, hmu!

"Leiriydytäänkö tähän?"

Lammio katselee laavua arvioivasti. Se on suhteellisen pieni, ja nuotiopaikka on vanha ja kulunut. Seuraava majoittumiseen kelpaava pysähdyspaikka on kuitenkin väsyneille jaloille liian kaukana, ja sitä paitsi pieni lampi tarjoaa loistavan mahdollisuuden vilvoitella sekä ruumista että sielua viileässä vedessä.

Hän nyökkää ja riisuu rinkan maahan. Hän ojentaa kädet eteensä, suoristaa selkänsä hitaasti ja pyörittelee olkapäitään. Kymmenen eteen, kymmenen taakse. Eteen, taakse, eteen, taakse. Pahin jumitus katoaa, mutta kipu tykyttää niskan vieressä ärsyttävästi. Lammio ei kiinnitä siihen huomiota, vaan alkaa kaivamaan ruokatarvikkeita esille. 

Makuupussipari mahtuu juuri sopivasti laverille jättäen vielä tilaa muille tavaroille. Lehdon kasatessa nuotiota Lammio kaivaa rinkkansa pohjalta mutteripannun ja kahvinpurut. Onneksi kuivat puut syttyvät nopeasti, ja pian retkimukissa höyryää kuuma kahvi. Lehto särpii omaansa mietteliään näköisenä, mutta mitä ikinä hänen päässään liikkuu, sitä hän ei sano. Retkikattilassa nuudelit keittyvät hiljakseen, ja Lammio pilkkoo mukaan aiemmin päivällä talteen otettua ruohosipulia. 

Tuntuu hyvältä riisua raskaat vaelluskengät. Lämmin maa kutittaa kosketusherkkiä jalkojen pohjia, mutta tunne on tervetullut ja kauan kaivattu. Sukat ovat hinkanneet nilkkoja ja jalkapöytiä inhottavasti jättäen ihoon pitkulaiset punaiset nirhaumat, jotka kutiavat kosketuksesta. Pitänee etsiä lääkerasva tavaroiden pohjalta. Lammio huokaisee ja saa suuntaansa Lehdolta vilkaisun. 

"Pärjäätkös?" 

"Enköhän. Jalkoihin sattuu, mutta se nyt kuulunee asiaan", Lammio hymähtää. Lehdon kulmat ovat tutusti epäsymmetrisesti kurtussa, kun hän nostaa katseensa ruokakattilasta ja nyökkää lammelle kohti. 

"Kyllä tämän kanssa tässä pärjää yksinkin", hän sanoo ja laskee kahvikuppinsa penkille kuivalihapussin viereen. He olivat alkuviikosta ostaneet pienen erikoisruokakaupan tiskiltä isoimman kimpaleen lihaa, antaneet sen marinoitua puolipäivää ja paistaneet pienellä lämmöllä toisen puolikkaan. Kello oli ollut lähellä puoltayötä, kun Lammio oli viimein saanut pilkottua palan sopivan kokoisiksi siivuiksi. He olivat jättäneet vain pari pussillista kotiin ja ottaneet loput mukaansa, sillä itse tehty ruoka oli metsikössäkin luksus, josta kumpikaan ei hirveän innoissaan ollut valmis luopumaan. 

Lammio riisuu pelkille paitahihasilleen ja kävelee hitaasti lammelle. Ranta laavun puolella on hiekkapohjainen, ja vastarannalla kohoaa pieni mäki. Pikkukalat kaikkoavat nopeasti Lammion astuessa veteen. Viileys kirvoittaa huulilta tyytyväisen huokauksen, ja Lammio keskittyy vain hengittämään rauhallisesti ympäristöään kuunnellen. Kaislat heilahtelevat hiljakseen tuulen mukana, ja tuskaisa olo helpottaa. 

Jostain lähistöltä kuuluu tikan nopeatempoinen _toktoktok_ , mutta suuntaa Lammio ei kykene erottamaan. 

Vedessä seisominen tekee tehtävänsä, ja aiemmin mieltä raastava kipu laantuu pelkäksi ihonalaiseksi ärsytykseksi. He ovat Lehdon kanssa hieman yli puolivälissä taivallustaan, vaikka on vasta viikon mittaisen matkan kolmas päivä. Molemmat ovat hyvässä kunnossa, ja vauhti tulee kuin itsestään. 

Päässä pyörivät huolet kaikkoavat veden liplatuksen mukana, ja ensimmäistä kertaa päivän aikana Lammio tuntee itsensä kauttaaltaan rennoksi ja rauhalliseksi. Se huono puoli hänen ammattivalinnassaan on, että työasioita on vaikea jättää työpaikan seinien sisäpuolelle, vaan ongelmat ja stressi kulkeutuu mukana kuin varkain. Asemansa johdosta Lammio ei voi myöskään sulkea puhelintaan tai olla muutenkaan yhteydenoton ulottumattomissa, sillä jos jotain kriittistä tapahtuisi, hänen tulisi olla ensimmäisten joukossa reagoimassa.

Jatkuvasti päällä häilyvä pakko liipaisinherkkään reagointiin on omiaan lisäämään alituisesti päällä olevaa ahdistusta, eikä juuri sen takia Lammio mene ikinä nukkumaan ennen puoltayötä. Univelat kuittautuvat hyvin viikonloppuisin, jos ylimääräiselle nukkumiselle jää aikaa kaikilta muilta töiltä. 

Ai niin. Kotirantaa pitäisi ryöpätä siistimmäksi, rantaheinä on taas päässyt leviämään, ja etupihan kukkapenkit uusia kanankestävämmiksi. 

Lehto huikkaa ruoan olevan valmista palauttaen Lammion takaisin nykyhetkeen. Huolestuneisuuden voi näköjään lukea hänen kasvoiltaan, sillä Lehto huokaisee ja pukkaa häntä polveen omallaan.

"Ei se vatvomalla parane", hän sanoo. Lammio hymähtää. Oikeassahan Lehto on, ei murheissa pyöriminen auta yhtään mitään, ja sitä paitsi he ovat lähes tuhannen kilometrin päässä kotoa, eikä tekemättömiä kotitöitä kannata täältä käsin miettiä. 

"Kiitos", Lammio sanoo, tarkoittaa sitä tosissaan. Kun hän kumartuu suukottamaan Lehdon poskea, huulia kutittaa parin päivän ikäinen sänki. 

He syövät rauhassa, käyvät tarkemmin läpi seuraavan päivän reitin. Koko sinä aikana Lehto ei siirrä polveaan kauemmas, ja Lammio hymyilee nuudeleihinsa. 

Näin pohjoisessa aurinko ei käy horisontissa, mutta päivällä hiostavaksi käynyt ilma viilenee illansuuta kohti. Pienestä koostaan huolimatta nuotio pitää kylmän loitolla, ja liekkien hypnoottisen liehumisen seuraaminen luo tunnelmaa, kuin aika itse olisi hidastunut juuri tähän hetkeen, juuri tähän paikkaan, missä kaksi elämässään paljon kokenutta miestä ovat ylläpitämässä vuotuista traditiota. Yö laskeutuu harteille aivan vaivihkaa tuoden mukanaan metsän huminan ja satunnaiset linnunrääkäisyt. 

Lammio nousee seisomaan ja venyttelee koko pituudeltaan niin, että paidanhelma kohoaa napaan. Olkapäät paukkuvat ja selkäranka rusahtaa ilkeästi käsien havitellessa taivasta, ja hän tuntee olonsa vanhemmaksi kuin onkaan. Venyttely tekee kuitenkin hyvää laverilla kököttämisen jälkeen, ja pyöräyteltyään käsiään ilmassa Lammio tuntee, miten veri kiertää paremmin eikä sormenpäissä kihelmöi enää.

Hän katsahtaa arvioiden Lehtoa, ja kohottaa merkitsevästi kulmaansa. Silmiin syttyy ilkikurisuutta, kun hän alkaa riisumaan nopeasti vaatteitaan.

"Mitä sinä-" Lehto aloittaa, mutta Lammio läppäisee häntä kevyesti käsivarteen. 

"Hippa!" 

Hän jää katsomaan hämmentyneenä perään, kun Lammio kipittää lampea kohti vaatteitaan riisuen. Pian koko mies katoaa hetkeksi pinnan alle vain tullakseen muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin pinnalle, nyt vain lähempänä lammen keskikohtaa. Hän kääntyy rantaan päin. 

"Tule jo sieltä!" Käsi heilahtaa kutsuen. 

"Mä... Perkele!" Lehto murahtaa ja alkaa pikaisesti riisumaan vaatteitaan kasaan laverille. Lammion vierelle hiekkasärkälle pääsee muutamalla vahvalla käsivedolla ja potkulla. 

"Ihan saatanan kylmää", hän valittaa, kun iho nousee auttamatta kananlihalle. Hiussuortuvista tippuva vesi vierii poskea alas näyttäen aivan kuin kyyneleiltä, ja Lammio sukaisee hiukset taaksepäin ja pyyhkii kasvot niin kuivaksi kuin märillä käsillä saa. 

He uivat vastarannalle ja takaisin kilpaa, mutta matka on aivan liian lyhyt ja polvi tihkaisee matalaa hiekkapohjaa tämän tästä. Ensimmäinen kierros päättyy tasapeliin, mutta Lammio voittaa seuraavan vain puolen metrin etumatkalla. Palkinnoksi tästä mittavasta urheilusuorituksesta hän saa syvän suudelman ja harvinaisen, aidon hymyn, joka vain johtaa lisäsuukkoihin. 

Päästyään takaisin leirinuotion lämpöön ja kuivattuaan itsensä ja saatuaan yllensä lämpimät, kuivat vaatteet Lammio vilkaisee puhelintaan ensimmäistä kertaa sitten leiriytymisen. Kuin ihmeen kaupalla palkit ovat lähes täynnä, ja akkua ei ole kulunut juuri mitään. Hän arvioi, että sitä riittää vielä ainakin pariksi päiväksi.

Ristolta tai Jannelta ei ole tullut viestin viestiä. Tavallisesti kaksikon etelänreissuilla syntyy mediaa ainakin kahden livestreamin verran, mutta nyt perhewappi huutaa vuorokauden kestänyttä hiljaisuutta. Se kummastuttaa. Lammio ilmaisee huolensa ääneen, ja nostaessaan katseensa ruudusta Lehdon ilme on yhtä pohtiva kuin hänen omansa. Kumpikaan ei uskalla sanoa ääneen ajatuksiaan. 

"Netti ei kuitenkaan pelaa", Lehto ehdottaa ja kaivaa repustaan jotain. "Tai Janne on taas unohtanut luurinsa hotellille." 

Ajatuksessa on perää ja mahdollisesti jopa totuuden siemen, Rahikaisella kun on tapana hukata tien päällä vähintään puolet omaisuudestaan, ellei joku muu ole pitämässä huolta hänenkin tavaroistaan. 

Tuskin mistään vakavasta on kyse, mutta se ei estä Lammiota nakuttelemasta hyvin huolestunutta viestiä kumppaneilleen.

Viestit menevät Lehdon vastaavien alle ilman lukumerkintää. 

Lammion huomio palaa takaisin nykyhetkeen hänen huomatessaan sivusilmällä miten Lehto lopettaa etsimisen ja vilkaisee kelloaan. Käsi siirtyy Lammion polvelle, puristaa lohduttavasti kerran, ja jää siihen. Se on tuttu, lämmin paino, sillä he ovat istuneet monet illat juuri näin, kylki kyljessä, käsi polvella, aina koskettamassa jollain tavalla. Läheisyyteen tottuu nopeasti, mutta itsestäänselvyytenä kumpikaan heistä ei sitä silti pidä.

Lehto vilkaisee uudestaan kelloa. Vaaleat silmät säihkyvät hänen pyytäessä Lammiota sulkemaan omansa. Lammio tottelee, sillä hän luottaa Lehtoon, luottaa, ettei häneen satu. Paino polvelta ei liikahda mihinkään, kun Lammio tuntee jotain painettavan käteensä. Hän avaa silmänsä. 

Rasia on hieman kämmentä isompi, ja kannen alta paljastuu aimo kasa itsetehtyjä valkosuklaakeksejä. Testipuraisu osoittaa keksit yhtä pehmeiksi ja täyteläisiksi, kuin miltä ne näyttävät, ja Lammio hymisee onnellisena. 

Hän on juuri ottamassa toista keksiä, kun rasian keskellä oleva vielä pienempi rasia kiinnittää hänen huomionsa. Tummanharmaa rasia on laitettu minigrippipussiin, jonka reunat on taiteltu siististi sen alle. Hän taputtelee muruset pois sormistaan, ja Lehto nyökkää kannustavasti. 

Pinta on pehmeä, ja sametin väri varioi nuotion väpättävien liekkien valossa. 

“Toivo, armas, ei sinun olisi tarvinnut”, Lammio sanoo vakavalla äänellä aukaistuaan rasian, henkäisee terävästi. Katsoo Lehtoa suoraa silmiin, mutta tämä vain kohauttaa olkiaan ja virnistää. “Ei ehkä, mutta halusin kuitenkin. Hyvää vuosipäivää.”

Kalvosinnapit ovat yllättävän kevyet, kun Lammio ottaa ne varovasti kämmenelleen. Hopeiset napit on koristeltu kullatuilla kuvioilla, joiden Lammio hoksaa olevan pieniä kellonrattaita vasta, kun minuuttiviisari liikahtaa eteenpäin. Kellon alareunaa koristaa kultainen kaukoputki, jonka tilalla toisessa napissa on samantyylinen kullattu kompassi. On selvää, että työn on tehnyt todella hyvä ammattilainen, joka osaa työnsä kunnolla ja huolellisesti. Lammio on täysin vakuuttunut jo nyt, että hän tulee pitämään suunnattoman paljon siitä, miten kauniilta kalvosinnapit näyttävät käytössä. 

Rasia sulkeutuu napsahtaen, ja Lammio sulkee sen huolellisesti takaisin minigrippipussiin. Se sujahtaa vetoketjun taakse rinkan sisätaskuun, jossa se pysyy kotiin asti varmassa turvassa, kaukana liasta ja kosteudesta. 

“Kiitos, ihan oikeasti. Minä rakastan niitä. Ja sinua.” Hän ojentaa sivutaskusta ottaneensa kirjekuoren Lehdolle, joka katsoo sitä uteliaana. “Tuntuu hieman pahalta, etten hankkinut mitään aivan noin loistokasta.”

“Muistaakseni mehän sovittiin, ettei hommata mitään kuin vasta syksyllä.” Äänessä ei kuitenkaan ole pahansuopuutta, silkkaa huvittuneisuutta pelkästään, ja Lehto avaakin kirjekuoren hillityllä innolla, eikä jää pöllämystyneisyydessään kakkoseksi. 

“Henrik miten sä… Luulin että liput myytiin loppuun tyyliin heti”, hän sanoo, on aivan ällikällä lyöty. Korvanjuuressa surraava hyttynen läimäistään puolihuolimattomasti pois, sillä Lehdon täytyy keskittyä kunnolla lukemaan uudemman kerran printtilipun teksti läpi. Kestää hetki, ennen kuin sanat _“Ghost”, “Powerwolf”, “Sabaton”, “VIP-aitio”_ ja _“Hartwall Areena”_ rekisteröityvät mieleen kunnolla. 

“Okei, kenet sun piti oikein tappaa saadaksesi nämä?”

Lammion on pakko nauraa miehensä ilmeelle, sillä tavallisesti juro ja yrmeä ilme on tyystin poissa, ja Lehto näyttää ällistyksissään koomiselta.

“Toivo, kamalaa, en minä ketään tappanut! Kyllä, olet oikeassa: kaikki liput oli myyty loppuun ennen kuin ehdin tekemään mitään”, hän myöntää, mutta selittää perään: “Minun piti lunastaa yksi hyvin vanha ystävänpalvelus, ja sen lisäksi vetelin vain muutamasta narusta. Olin kylläkin jo yhdessä vaiheessa täysin luovuttamisen partaalla, mutta lopulta sain raivattua meille muutaman lisäpaikan erään entisen opiskelukaverin kautta.”

“Sä olet kyllä jotain täysin omaasi”, Lehto tuhahtaa ja etsii Lammion kädet omiinsa vain koska hän on vapaa tekemään sen. Teon imelyys ei meneltä kummaltakaan ohi, mutta ei näin vanhana ole enää oikein mitään, mitä he eivät olisi rohjenneet tehdä.  
“Kiitos.”

Illan mittaan nuotioon on lisätty puita tämän tästä, mutta Lammion sormet ovat kuin jääkalikat. Lehto nostaa ne huulilleen, puhaltaa lämpöä, ja kuuma ilmavirta iholla herättää tutun kihelmöinnin alavatsassa. Ei näin julkisella paikalla viitsi ottaa riskiä tehdäkseen mitään tämän intiimimpää, vaikka todennäköisyys joutua nähdyksi näin myöhään onkin lähestulkoon olematon. Yhdessäolo ja läheisyys riittävät hyvin siihen asti, että he löytävät huomattavasti yksityisemmän paikan kuin avoin laavu suositun vaellusreitin varrella. 

“Olen sanonut sen useasti aiemminkin, mutta minä haluan tehdä sinut onnelliseksi. Ja, jos se vaatii mahdollisesti hieman kyseenalaisia tekoja, on se sen arvoista. Hyvää vuosipäivää.”

Hieman lämmenneille rystysille painetaan suudelma, eikä Lehdon katseesta paista mikään muu kuin rakkaus ja kiitollisuus.

**Author's Note:**

> Tappoiko Henrik oikeasti jonkun? Sitä me emme tiedä. Sen me kylläkin tiedämme, että Riitis ja Rahikainen ovat olleet liian kiireisiä lihallisten himojen maailmassa. 
> 
> Kiitos kun luit, ja erityisesti kiitos kaikki 2010-luku ystävyydestä <3


End file.
